The Mysterious Girl at the Door
by AnimeRiceBall
Summary: This story is about a little girl that appears at Ciel's door. Who is this mysterious girl? How will Sebastian react to her appearence? And will she wiggle her way into Ciel's heart? Or ruin what little life he had FOREVER! Read And See! Please Reveiw! :D


Ring ring, was the sound of the doorbell as it echoed through the manor bouncing off walls, and catching ceils ear. Ciel stood up from his chair and exited from his study room and down the hall to the front entrance where the ringing came from. Sebastian was out getting groceries so Ciel was on his own for a while. He opened the door to show a little girl standing right before his eyes.

She had golden hair that met her shoulders and wore a light pink flowery dress with a white collar. She was holding of what was the handle to a mini wagon she was lugging around. The wagon contained boxes of Girl Scout cookies.

"Hello sir! Would you like to buy some cookies," she greeted smiling of what looked like a real smile. After a while of Ciel not talking, the girl finally just says, "Here actually have a free box." And she hands Ciel a box of delicious thin mints.

"How do I know if this is poisoned or not? Not everybody gives people free stuff without anything in return," Ciel says bitterly inspecting the top of the box.

"Poison?" the little girl says tilting her head. Than her face suddenly perks up, realizing what the word meant. "I would never do that! But if you still don't trust me I'll eat a cookie if you want me to," she says almost worried that Ciel won't eat the cookies. Ciel opens the box and hands the little girl a cookie. She munches on the dark brown cookie and then swallows it. "See Mister, it's not poisoned!" the little girl chirps in an adorable, childish voice.

"Hmm…then I don't get it why would you just give away free cookies with nothing in return?" Ciel replies closing the newly opened box of cookies.

"Well I usually do charge people for boxes of cookies but you seemed like you were depressed and sad, and needed a bit of cheering up!" she says still smiling and not breaking eye contact with Ciel.

"Oh so you thought I needed cheering up? Well that's a pity since I'm feeling just fine, and won't you have to pay this box off with your own money since you're a girl scout?" Ciel says leaning against the outside part of his house looking at the box of cookies he was holding in his hand.

The little girl shakes her head "Well Mister, I get these cookies for free, you see the other girl scouts sometimes don't sell all the cookies and the committee doesn't want them so they give them to me. I am very grateful to them because than I get some free cookies and I don't have to live in a box on the street. These cookies help me pay my rent since I live in a bedroom in someone's house," She says almost telling her life story.

"Oh so the cookies you don't sell you eat? And don't you live with your parents…a little girl like you shouldn't be living alone" Ciel replies, remaining emotionless as he remembers his past.

"Well my dad left me and my mom when I was three, and I don't remember him much but he took all the money leaving me and my mom broke and on our own. My mom had to work 2 jobs just to pay for rent and a place to sleep. But then my mom died a few years ago so I've been living by myself ever since. Oh and I don't eat the left over cookies, I usually give them to people on the streets, because I feel bad for them," the small girl replies looking down at her feet. Ciel felt bad that the little girl, younger than him, was living on her own. "But don't worry about me!" she says perking her head up with the same big smile on her face as she grabbed the handle of her wagon and walked to the outside exit of his manner. Any regular person would let the girl go on her jolly way, but Ciel wasn't a regular person.

"Hey wait!" Ceil yelled at the girl making her turn around to face him. "Have some tea with me I'd like to know you better," Ceil says in a much calmer voice as the little girl skips happily pulling her wagon until she was face to face with Ciel once more.

"You mean it?" she says excitedly, Ciel nods his head and moves so that the little girl may come in. She put down the handle to the wagon and grabbed a stuffed bunny from the greenish wagon and happily entered the manor.

* * *

**YUME-CHAN STRIKES AGAIN WITH HER AMAZING EDITING SKILLZ!~ ;D**

**So here's this! Enjoy!~ ;D**

**Yuki- Sureeeeee Yume SUURREEE!**

**Yume-YOU SPELT CIEL WRONG! D:**

**Yuki- And You Eat All MY F****** FOOD!**

**Yume- THAT'S BECAUSE I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND, DUUUUHHHHH! Friends ask politely for food and wait to be served, BEST FRIENDS ARE THE REASON WHY YOU HAVE NO FOOD!~ :D**

**Yuki- Well, anyways REVIEW! Pwease I Beg Of You~ D;**

**LUSH YOU ALL!~**

**~Yume~**

**BeeTeeDubz! :D**

**...**

**I dunno...I just like saying that~ =u=**

**~BeeTeeDubz~**

**SAY IT WITH MEEE!~!~!~**

**BEE-TEE-MUTHA-FAQING-DUBZ!**

**:D**


End file.
